You were my light in the darkness
by Eni-gwada
Summary: Après la Bataille Finale, Severus Snape tente désespéremment d'avancer. Mais seul, est-ce si facile de refermer les blessures du passé ? Participation au concours de MoonPea sur HPF, "Mon premier jour".


L'infirmière passa la tête à travers la porte entrouverte, puis la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous pouvez entrer, il est réveillé, dit-elle en ouvrant plus largement la porte pour laisser entrer les deux visiteurs. Le plus âgé la remercia d'un léger signe de tête, mais fit signe à la femme qui l'accompagnait de le laisser seul dans la pièce. Cette dernière acquiesça, l'embrassa rapidement et referma la porte sur elle et l'infirmière.

L'homme avança de quelques pas, l'air visiblement hésitant. Une forme bougea dans le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, et se redressa péniblement.

- Draco, affirma t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Oui, Severus, c'est bien moi, fit le jeune Malfoy en s'asseyant sur une des chaises installées près du lit à l'intention des visiteurs. Il lissa machinalement les plis du drap immaculé avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'ancien professeur. Le visage qui lui faisait face était impassible, seules les deux orbes noires semblaient se troubler de temps à autre. Draco se força à sourire, et se laissa aller contre le dossier apparemment usé de son siège.

- Scorpius n'est pas là, aujourd'hui, dit-il pour rompre le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer.

Puis il remarqua l'infime froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais enchaîna rapidement.

- Mon fils aîné vient d'entrer à Poudlard, précisa t-il avec son habituel ton traînant, peu surpris par le soulagement qui noya le regard ébène. Severus Snape l'interrompit.

- Et... Astoria, commença t-il en hésitant un peu sur le prénom. Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour elle ?

- Un peu, bien sûr, mais Scorpius nous a envoyé une lettre dès le lendemain, répondit immédiatement Draco, heureux de constater que son parrain avait réussi à retenir le prénom de sa femme pour la deuxième visite d'affilée.

Severus le regarda en plissant les yeux. Un épais voile sombre commençait à obscurcir sa vision, et il fronça le nez en attendant que cette sensation inconfortable disparaisse.

- Nous avons rencontré Potter, Weasley et Granger sur le quai de la gare, continua Draco. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup changé. D'ailleurs, je crois que Scorp' s'est lié d'amitié avec le fils Potter. Un Potter et un Malfoy ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

Draco secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Puis il soupira.

- Au moins, Scorpius aura une scolarité normale. Il n'aura pas à subir ce que je – ce que nous avons subi.

La sensation étrange empira brutalement, et le monde se mit à tourner autour de Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour avertir le jeune homme blond, mais le voile se fit encore plus épais, et l'engloutit totalement.

* * *

_1er Septembre 1971_

Je me souviens. Des sons, d'abord. Le bruit épouvantable que faisait la machine moldue du père de Lily. La foule qui se pressait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. La voix du Choixpeau qui me parle à l'oreille et tente de me convaincre de renoncer à aller à Serpentard. Des voix cinglantes, méprisantes, et d'autres plus gentilles et attentionnées. Des cris. Des rires. Et puis sa voix.

Les odeurs, ensuite. Celles des Patacitrouilles que vendait la sorcière du Poudlard Express. Les mets délicieux du Festin de début d'année. Les vapeurs des potions, tantôt agressives ou plus neutres. L'odeur de terre mouillée du terrain de quidditch en ce mois de septembre. Les parchemins, les livres vieillis, et l'odeur de neuf. Et puis son parfum.

Oui. Parce que malgré tout, c'est d'elle dont je me souviens. De son teint de lait, de ses yeux émeraudes, et de ses cheveux de feu. Lily Evans. Et son fichu caractère ! Je l'avais rencontrée pendant les vacances. Je me souviendrai toujours de son émerveillement lorsque je lui parlais du monde magique, de Poudlard, et de toutes ces choses extraordinaires que nous allions bientôt découvrir ensemble. J'ai été le premier à qui elle a anoncé qu'elle avait enfin reçu sa lettre. Et elle a été la première à qui j'ai offert un véritable sourire. Nous étions amis. Parce qu'amis est le seul mot qui puisse à peu près décrire le lien qui nous unissait.

Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore venue me voir ? Elle aurait dû être en train de me tenir la main, de me sourire, et de m'aider à me souvenir. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je vais...

Le noir. Et à nouveau la lumière. Je suis sur une barque, à côté de Lily et d'un garçon au visage mangé par les ombres. La lune se reflète dans le lac de Poudlard, et on aperçoit déjà au loin quelques lueurs. La main de Lily traînait dans l'eau. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, l'air ravie, et ne cessait de changer de place. Je la regardais en essayant de me retenir de sourire. Quand elle a croisé mon regard, elle m'a fait un sourire éclatant, puis m'a éclaboussé avec sa main droite. J'allais protester, quand elle s'est figée et a fixé un point derrière moi. Je me suis retourné.

Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois où j'ai vu le château. Je sais que j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, et j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas très bien savoir qui je suis, mais Poudlard... Poudlard a toujours été avec moi et le sera toujours, je crois. Combien de personnes peuvent-elles savoir ce que je ressens ? Cette impression d'enfin revenir chez moi, alors que je n'y avais même pas encore mis le pied... La façon dont mon coeur s'est gonflé – cette plénitude et cet apaisement. Je n'ai eu qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil à Lily pour savoir qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle m'a fait un nouveau sourire, mais plus faible et plus crispé. Et ses yeux scintillaient.

Bien sûr, ce premier jour à Poudlard n'a pas été fait que de moments heureux. Si le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, ou encore notre arrivée au château proprement dite restent encore très flous dans ma mémoire, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de se serrer dès que je repense à la Répartition. Lily et moi étions aussi tendus l'un que l'autre, bien que je l'aie moins laissé paraître. Mais la personne qui se vanterait de ne pas avoir été impressionnée par le plafond magique, ou par les quatre tables immenses qui occupaient une majeure partie de la Grande Salle serait indubitablement un pur Serpentard – ou un total idiot. Mais peu importe. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés, frêles premières annés tremblant sous le regard scructateur de leurs aînés, devant la femme au visage sévère qui nous avait conduits jusqu'ici. Elle a posé un chapeau miteux et à la voix de crécelle sur un tabouret, puis nous a appelés par ordre alphabétique. Je me suis concentré sur la main de Lily qui se tenait légèrement devant moi, ne cessant de froisser et défroisser sa robe nerveusement. Puis elle a été appelée. J'ai relevé la tête. Elle s'est avancée d'un pas hésitant, m'a lancé un regard, et s'est assise sur le tabouret. Le professeur lui a enfoncé le Choixpeau jusqu'aux yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, qui m'ont semblé durer des heures, j'ai psalmodié "Serpentard... Serpentard... Allez, c'est là que tu dois aller... S'il te plaît Morgane, fais qu'elle aille à Serpentard...". Mais Morgane devait être occupée à batifoler avec Merlin à ce moment-là. Le Choixpeau a ouvert largement la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche, et a annoncé fièrement : "Gryffondor !". J'ai cligné deux fois des yeux. Et ma vue s'est brouillée.

Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Les ténèbres se referment, et tu ne viens pas... J'étouffe, je me bats, je crie et je hurle, mais tu ne viens pas. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de n'entendre que sa propre voix déchirer le silence ? De savoir que je n'ai plus que des échos, et des souvenirs ? Comment peux-tu me laisser seul ? Tu avais promis... Tu devais toujours être là pour moi, tu me l'avais promis ! Rien ni personne pour nous séparer, tu te souviens ? Tends la main, et elle ne se refermera pas sur du vide... Ouvre les yeux, et l'obscurité aura disparu. Où es-tu ? Tu me l'avais promis !

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté planté là, hébété et incapable de penser correctement. Une fille à la peau ébène m'a bousculé en voulant passer devant moi et j'ai sursauté. J'ai regardé autour de moi; la Répartition semblait sur le point de se terminer, et la plupart des étudiants s'étaient mis à bavarder de plus en plus fort, attendant avec impatience que le festin commence. Mon nom a enfin été appelé. Je me suis ressaisi, et c'est d'une démarche plus assurée que je me suis dirigé vers la dame au Choixpeau. Ce dernier, alors que je me calais sur le tabouret, a susurré à mes oreilles : "Mmmh, là encore, un choix difficile... Ma première réaction aurait été de t'envoyer sans hésitation à Serpentard, mais en ces temps troublés, je pense que tu serais mieux entouré dans une autre maison... Gryffondor, par exemple, te permettr-". Sans réfléchir, et ayant encore sur le coeur le fait qu'il ait envoyé Lily dans la mauvaise maison, j'ai répliqué d'une voix froide, "Non. Envoie-moi à Serpentard." Le Choixpeau est resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il a annoncé d'une voix presque désabusée, "Très bien. Puisqu'il le faut. Serpentard !"

Une ovation s'est élevée de la table située à l'extrême droite, et je me suis assis entre un garçon obèse et une fille à l'air revêche. Tandis que le dernier élève était réparti, un grand garçon aux cheveux pâles comme la lune me tapota l'épaule. Je remarquai d'un air distrait l'insigne de préfet qui scintillait sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'_elle_ avait été répartie, je levai les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors.

Lily était coincée entre deux garçons qui parlaient et riaient très bruyamment. Je les reconnus pour les avoir déjà rencontrés dans le train. Potter et Black, me semblait-il. Je ne savais pas encore que nos relations n'allaient cesser de se dégrader au fil des années. Et encore. Je pense pouvoir dire sans crainte de me tromper que c'est un piètre euphémisme. Quoi qu'il en soit, je plaignis Lily d'être obligée de les côtoyer. Puis la rancoeur enfla dans mon être. C'était sûrement de sa faute si nous avions été séparés. Elle n'avait pas dû faire ce que je lui avais conseillé pendant les vacances. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas supplié le Choixpeau de la répartir à Serpentard ? Ce n'était pas un vulgaire bout de tissu qui allait s'interposer entre elle et moi ! Avec mauvaise foi, je fis taire la voix criarde qui me rappela que c'était moi qui avait refusé d'aller à Gryffondor. Je me souviens que ma colère s'est décuplée lorsque je l'ai vue sourire et adresser la parole à un garçon aux cheveux châtain. Un deuxième garçon s'est ensuite invité dans leur conversation. Peter Pettigrow. Je ne sais pourquoi je me rappelle de son nom à lui, alors que j'en ai oublié tant d'autres. Seule une sensation étrange dans mon estomac me fait penser qu'il a influencé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, directement ou non, ma vie. Ou peut-être est-ce celle de Lily.

Et enfin, enfin, j'ai fini par croiser son regard émeraude. Elle m'a fait un petit sourire triste, puis m'a signifié d'un mouvement de la tête que cela ne changeait rien. Que nous réussirions quand même à nous voir. J'ai repris confiance en moi. Oui. J'en avais la certitude. Je me battrais envers et contre tous pour conserver la seule amie que j'avais jamais eue. Les plats sont apparus sur la table, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et c'est avec détermination que j'ai alors commencé à me servir.

J'ai froid. La scène s'efface peu à peu. Seules restent les sensations. Les odeurs. Les voix. Et tout d'un coup, elles disparaissent à leur tour. Je tremble. L'obscurité s'approche, elle glisse, ondule, et s'enroule autour de moi. J'ai froid. J'étouffe. D'où vient-elle, cette obscurité ? Je tombe au sol, et pose ma tête sur mes genoux repliés. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais. Je suis noir. Noir de l'intérieur. Et _elle_ n'était que lumière.

Mais j'entends à nouveau. Draco, qui m'appelle. Il est inquiet. Peut-être que je compte encore un tant soit peu pour quelqu'un, alors. Je ferme les yeux. Je veux me réveiller. Car de tous les souvenirs qui me sont revenus, celui-là est le plus long... Un jour. Un seul jour. Qui a conditionné ma vie entière. Je rouvre les yeux. La voix de Draco, rauque et cassée, continue à me ramener vers le haut. Mais je ne peux pas revenir. Pas maintenant. Je dois encore me souvenir. Me rappeler la façon dont j'ai réagi, dont j'ai refermé mon coeur, et qui interdira tant de choses. Et alors que je m'abandonne totalement, et que je me laisse engloutir, je peux espérer. Je vais – peut-être – pouvoir enfin avancer.

Après le Festin, nous avons suivi nos préfets respectifs. J'ai essayé de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Lily, mais les Gryffondors avaient déjà disparu. J'ai serré les poings et forcé mon visage à rester impassible. Un groupe de première années de Serpentard m'a dépassé, et je leur ai emboîté le pas. Le préfet blond de toute à l'heure nous a fait descendre dans les profondeurs du château, sans nous laisser le temps de nous repérer. J'ai souri. Ainsi, il voulait nous tester. J'ai observé minutieusement le chemin que nous empruntions, tandis que mes camarades discutaient de choses et d'autres. Je serais donc le seul à pouvoir me repérer convenablement le lendemain. La deuxième préfète, une brune au visage de bouledogue, m'a dépassé en me fixant intensément. Je lui ai rendu sans regard sans ciller. Je savais par ma mère que les Serpentards méprisaient les faibles. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ceux-là.

Le préfet blond s'est arrêté devant un mur. Il nous a regardé avec un air supérieur, puis s'est retourné en prononçant le mot de passe d'une voix assez forte pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende. Aconit. Un bon présage pour le Maître ès Potions que je comptais devenir. Après une rapide visite de la Salle Commune – dont l'ambiance calme et studieuse me convenait parfaitement –, les préfets ont commencé par s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous n'apporterait le déshonneur sur la maison Serpentard. Je me suis immédiatement rendu compte que ma mère avait raison sur un autre point : les Serpentards sont fourbes et manipulateurs. Le discours était truffé de double-sens destinés à nous classer en deux catégories – et donc à déterminer qui était fidèle aux principes des Sang-Purs et qui ne l'était pas. Je me souviens ne pas avoir donné cher de la peau de ceux qui faisaient partie de la seconde catégorie; le reste de l'année devait me donner raison. Mais ils ne constituaient qu'une infime partie d'entre nous, et ne méritaient pas mon attention. Je me suis donc à nouveau concentré sur le flot de paroles tantôt mielleuses ou légèrement menaçantes. Un nouveau rictus d'amusement. J'allais pouvoir développer mon sens de la répartie déjà bien aiguisé, et m'adonner aux joutes de l'esprit. Je prendrais la place qui me revenait parmi les Sang-Purs, malgré mon pitoyable statut de Sang-Mêlé. J'apprendrais à me faire respecter ou craindre, et je saurais forger des alliances qui ne pourraient que me profiter. Car, plus important, j'allais enfin pouvoir me construire une carapace qui me couperait définitivement du monde extérieur.

Et je me revois, abrité derrière les rideaux de soie verte de mon lit à baldaquin, écoutant les respirations paisibles de mes camarades endormis. Je me repassais les évènements de la journée. Me focalisant sur ma séparation avec Lily. Je crispais mes doigts sur les draps, m'interdisant de laisser mes larmes couler. Mon père me l'avait pourtant dit. S'attacher à quelqu'un ne peut que vous faire souffrir. Je m'étais alors roulé en boule, et avait crispé les poings. Les yeux de Lily, d'un vert si intense, semblaient me fixer malgré la pénombre. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi ainsi, criait-elle en secouant ses boucles de feu. Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! Severus... Severus, laisse-moi t'aider...

Je crois que ce sont ces paroles-là qui m'ont sorti de ma torpeur. M'aider ? Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide ! – seuls les faibles et les lâches en ont besoin. J'étais à Serpentard, maintenant. Personne ne me dicterait ma conduite, et personne ne serait ma faiblesse.

Tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Le Severus qui se recroqueville dans son lit, ou le Snape qui n'est même pas capable de retenir le nom du fils de son filleul ? Si je pouvais changer le passé... Si je pouvais lui hurler de ne pas se refermer sur lui-même. De ne pas laisser son coeur s'endurcir. De ne pas se cacher sous les mensonges pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Car au fond, c'est cela qui m'a détruit. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est éloignée – je ne me suis même pas battu pour la reconquérir. Et je me suis abandonné moi-même.

Lily... Lily, si tu savais combien je regrette ! Revivre ce premier jour à Poudlard a été douloureux, mais il m'a permis de comprendre tellement de choses... Je me suis compris. Tel que je suis réellement. Et j'ai compris le fait que si tu ne viens pas, c'est que tu ne le peux pas.

Alors j'accepte. J'accepte de te laisser partir...

* * *

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il entendit un soupir soulagé, et le bruit de quelqu'un qui se laisse tomber bruyamment sur une chaise. Sa main était étonnamment chaude. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir que des doigts fins étaient entrelacés aux siens. Draco Malfoy rougit légèrement, et retira rapidement sa main.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fichu une bonne frousse, grommela t-il en tirant sur sa chemise blanche. L'infirmière est partie chercher un médicomage, mais ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle devrait être revenue. Tous des incapables, franchement, ajouta t-il en secouant la tête.

Les coins de la bouche de Severus tressaillirent. Draco n'avait jamais su lui cacher ses véritables sentiments. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue dans les yeux gris lui réchauffait le coeur. Soudain, il se figea.

- Draco, où est ma baguette ? demanda t-il en se redressant brusquement.

- Dans le deuxième tiroir de la table de nuit, comme d'habitude, répondit le jeune homme d'un air distrait en triturant une de ses mèches blondes. Pourquoi ?

Severus ne lui répondit pas, et plongea sur le tiroir indiqué au moment où l'infirmière entrait, suivie par un médicomage à l'aspect débonnaire.

- Professeur Snape ! Le Dr Finnegan vous a interdit de pratiquer la magie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez parfaitement rétabli – Posez-moi cette baguette immédiatement ! rugit-elle en se précipitant sur son patient.

Mais ce dernier l'évita habilement, et elle se retrouva par terre sous les yeux médusés de Draco et du médicomage. Une sensation de chaleur envahit la main de Severus dès qu'il la posa sur sa baguette, et une gerbe d'étincelles pourpre en jaillit à l'extrémité. Severus se concentra, faisant apparaître le visage de Lily Evans dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois, sans en ressentir aucune amertume.

- Spero Patronum ! lança t-il d'une voix claire et assurée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissait lentement retomber sur son oreiller, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Il ne prêta attention ni à l'infirmière qui venait de se relever et commençait à l'invectiver, ni à Draco qui le fixait avec des yeux remplis d'interrogations. Car la forme argentée qui venait de s'échapper par la fenêtre grande ouverte n'avait pas la forme d'une biche. Non. C'était celle d'un immense phénix...

* * *

Bon eh bien, voilà, c'est un texte que j'avais déjà publié sur mon compte HPF, et qui répond à un concours de MoonPea. On devait imaginer la rentrée d'un personnage, et moi évidemment j'ai sauté (c'est immagé, hein) sur Snape !

Pour ceux qui suivent ma traduction, je commencerai bientôt à traduire le prochain chapitre, il faut juste que je finisse un projet en cours (un petit OS que je devrai bientôt publier), et après promis, je m'y remets !

Happy fanficcing !

P.S : L'image est de woshibbdou sur Deviantart


End file.
